Left 4 Dead: The Ultimate Sacrifice
by DrShikura
Summary: Read as the Left 4 Dead survivors; Bill, Zoey, Louis, and Francis struggle on their way to New Orleans. Lives may be lost, and much disappointment will come their way. Releasing the rest of the story on Oct. 5th. Rated T for Violence and Language.


**This is my first FanFic in a while, folks. I've been real busy thinking of other things. I'll do my best to keep you all posted.**

*****SPOILER ALERT!*****

*****SPOILER ALERT!*****

*****YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!*****

* * *

The train rushes past another station on it's way south. Inside are four people. Human beings. Much like the rest of the world's population? No.

Approximately two weeks ago, The Flu virus mutated into something else. A virus unlike anything the world has ever seen. This virus is ... Intelligent, to say the least. It mutated into something that kills off the humanity within humans. They become savage monsters that seek to kill. Nothing else. The virus is airborne to some degree. Infected individuals release an aura of infectious air. If breathed in, the virus enters your system. The virus also spreads through blood, and saliva. If you are bitten, the saliva enters your blood stream, and the virus does it's work.

This virus is constantly mutating into other things. For example;  
**Hunters** - _Savage beasts that leap great distances, and pounce on their victims, and saw the victims' flesh open with their sharp claws. These infected have been known to leap at least 50 feet in distance, and 45 feet in height. They can perform maneuvers like jumping off walls, and they have a unique ability to curve the direction of their jump in mid-air._  
**Boomers** - _Big bloated monsters that have an excess of the chemicals in the flu virus that produce nausea. The boomer has issues with his body, and his body produces too much bile in his stomach. He vomits all the time, usually using it as a weapon against surviving individuals. The bile has infectious chemicals that attract the infected. Like cats to catnip._  
**Smokers** - _Infected individuals that smoked too much, or have a long history of smoking, usually with lung problems tend to mutate into smokers. Smokers are infected that have long tongues that have grown and mutated. Their tongues tunnel throughout their chest region. Like a mole, it tunnels into the surface it is in. The smokers' tongues can range in length up to 75 feet. They tend to use this as a weapon, strangling their prey with their tongues. The saliva can also infect the uninfected._

There are a number of people called 'Carriers' who carry the virus, and are very infected, yet don't show signs of infection. They remain intelligent, thinkable human beings. Yet they spread the virus around them. The 'Carrier' gene is usually passed down from the fathers' side of the family. The gene rarely finds the ability to survive within a female body. Every so often, it happens. Then, every so often, it sort of happens.

Reports of a new infected have been heard of something called a Witch. Sort of half-infected females which have preserved pieces of their humanity. the virus has mutated their brain into producing chemicals that makes them unhappy. They are aware of their situation, but fail to act upon seeing survivors. They don't attack survivors, unless the survivors mess with them first, in which case, the rage of the virus is too much for them to bear, and they black out. The mutation has formed long claws in stead of fingernails. A witch's skin is very pale, as though her heart stopped beating altogether.

Our four humans within this train are survivors. Carriers, so to speak. Named Bill, Zoey, Louis, and Francis. They sit in their train on their way south to a military bunker.  
Bill sits in the conductors' booth, trying to figure out the controls. Zoey chats with Louis, and Francis. Everything seems ok for the four friends.

"So much for 'We go back for our own'..." Zoey mumbles under her breath.  
"Hey," Louis starts, "At least we're safe. Everything's gonna be oka-"  
"No!" Francis growls, "Don't start with your 'Everything's gonna be OK' bullshit! Why won't you just admit that this is a friggin zombie apocalypse! Nothing will ever be OK again!"  
"Francis.." Zoey starts, "What if we do find a living safe zone.. Would you believe we'll be OK then?"  
"No." Francis states bluntly.

The train begins to halt to a stop. The survivors lurch forward. A loud screeching sound it heard as the train comes to a dead stop.  
"Shit! What'd I tell you?" Francis growls.

Zoey opens the door to the cunductors' booth.  
"Why are we stopped?" She asks.  
"Take a look." Bill says.  
Zoey gasps, and puts her hands over her mouth. "Really?" She asks.  
Bill nods his head, smiling. He reaches into his jacket, and pulls out a cigarette, and places it in his mouth.  
Zoey rushes into the back car, and shouts "Guys! The Army's here! Let's g-" But she is cut off as screams and shouts are heard outside.  
"Agh- Shit!" Bill shouts from the conductors' booth, grabbing his Assault Rifle, and emerging with a lit cigarette. "Shit's gonna hit the fan!"

The survivors reload their empty clips, and prepare for the horde.  
30 seconds pass. Nothing.  
50 Seconds.  
100 Seconds.  
120 Seconds. Voices are heard. Then, it hits. Zombies bash against the side of the train car, and the sounds of feet kicking the metal sides are heard. They begin climbing up, and reaching for windows. Yelling, and screaming loudly, the relentless zombies attack the train without mercy.

Zoey is the first to open fire. Her pistol shoots rounds into a zombie trying to climb through an opening in the back of the train car. The others follow her example, and shoot everything in sight. Bullets fly outside, and blood splatters against glass. A thump is heard as a shout is heard. The glass in the conductors' booth shatters, and a pink mass of flesh shoots into the train car, and towards Francis. It grabs him by the throat, and wraps around his neck. Pulling him backwards.  
"N- Nooo!" Francis Shouts. "Get- Ge- Ghkk" He begins to lose breath. Struggling to fight off the thing.  
"Smoker's got Francis!" Louis exclaims, and unloads a clip form his SMG into the smoker, standing on the head of the train. A puff of smoke appears, and the smoker falls backwards. Francis unravels the tongue, and lies on his knees, breathing heavily for air.  
Louis covers him by shooting a zombie that sprints from the open windshield in the conductors' booth and into the car. Francis grabs his shotgun, and finally stands up, enraged. He reaches to his belt, and pulls off an object, and pulls out a lighter. He opens the sliding door on the side of the train, and lights the fuse. He flips a switch on the object, and throws it out of the car. "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" are the sounds that are heard as the object flies through the air, and a light blinks on it. The zombies follow the object madly, and reach for it, bashing at each other, trying to grab the object. It explodes, and corpses fly everywhere.

"Bitches." Frances spits at the corpses, and kicks in the skull of one of the uglier zombies. Louis backs away from him a little.  
"Well," Zoey starts "We got out of that, Let's continue.  
"I wonder why the army didn't come out form the bunker." Louis adds.  
"They either don't care," Francis begins, "Or they're dead. Let's find out. Since the last bunker went SO well! What could go wrong?"

A sign hangs loosely. It reads "REMEDY - U.S. Army Rescue" The survivors walk through the corpses, and towards the bunker.

* * *

Tell me what you think, Folks! I'll release the rest of the story tomorrow on October 5th! When the Left 4 Dead DLC is released! Stay tuned!


End file.
